2014.01.22 - Going Bump in the Night
Ever since Dizzy had encountered the spatial distortion in Gotham she'd been interested in it. Not wanting to get sucked into some kind of void to another, hostile dimension, or unknowingly crawl into something Bad™ like an Orb of Desolation or the like, she'd finally experimented by tying a rat to a string and tossing it through, and seeing if it came back unfrozen, or at all. Finally convinced it would be okay to enter, she did, and boy, what did she find there! Now /this/ was a house, a house thieves would only dream of, even without taking any time to case it. A place that just screamed money, and oppulance, and all those things. Unfortunately Dizzy wanted none of those, at least at the moment, and was more interested in whoever or /whatever/ might be residing there. Of course, getting in proved not to be easy. It was clear she was not dealing with one's average bear, so she decided to go with the traditional approach, and one she was more comfortable with... turning into vapor and finding a safe spot to slip in by. This brings us to Zatanna's bedroom. A strange lavender mist entering through an almost imperceptible crack in the wall, it hovers over the floor like fog, before the humanoid shape eclipses any light that may have shown in from outside through the nearest window, the figure's eyes alighting on the woman in the bed, slowly moving toward it. Though single-minded in her purpose, she had to be amazed at the various magical insignia's in the place, though only distractedly, as glowing eyes and a stark, white furred face equipped with long ivory fangs descended on her. The stuff that Shadowcrest Manor held was worth a hundred fortunes, if one knew the right buyers, and the right items. The vaults of Shadowcrest were filled with artefacts from a hundred Zataras before Zatanna, and she didn't quite know what everything was. There were a few Zataras, you see, with a quaint idea of bookkeeping - quaint in the fact that they did not do it at all. Zatanna's bedroom shared in the opulence of the rest of the mansion. And decor, as well. Zee's bedroom was cluttered - pictures and paintings and photographs covering the wall like a serial killer might - old, yellowed newspapers in frames proclaiming someone named Giovanni Zatara's first show in the Gotham theater. Right next to it was a newspaper article about Zatanna's first show. Zee herself was dressed in a lavender nightgown - modest everywhere it needed to be, resting atop of the puffy covers of her bed. Sleeping fitfully, it seemed, the back of her hand coming up to rest atop her sweaty head. "No... no..." she says to herself. It wasn't anything supremely magical that may have finally awoken Zatanna. But there was a little rubber duck on the floor. Even if Dizzy did not step on it, the duck did squeeze itself, releasing a squeak of sorts that reverberated throughout the room. Zatanna's last ditch intruder alarm. The woman's eyes open, and she scoots back on the bed to sit up straighter, eyes still bleary. The white furred bat lady had taken notice of the woman's fitful sleeping, feeling a little sorry for her somewhere on the inside, but her other faculties were more fixated on the red hot lines her vision was currently drawing beneath the woman's skin, her major arteries, to be exact. Of course, it wasn't as if Dizzy was going to dig right in to her neck, certainly not, that would undoubtedly kill her, unless she was Wolverine. No, this wasn't like the movies, and historically the unquiet dead went for the chest, around or on the shoulder, or maybe a bit lower say on the collarbone. This is what had made people suspect tuberculosis was in fact being visited by a vampire, or maybe a hag. "Yes, yes yes..." Dizzy's red lips drew back in a little smile as she quietly replied to the little 'no no no's the woman was murmuring, zeroing in on a spot just below her collarbone when suddenly-- *SQUEAK* "Oh nooo--" Dizzy muttered frustratedly as she whirled around to the sound of the rubber ducky making it's tell tale report, her eyes darting around for the object that caused it before settling on the duck, her yellow eyes luminescent in the darkness. Of course, this also distracted the bat lady, which gave Zatanna an opportunity to potentially fry her, if she so wish. Zatanna was often called one of the more powerful magic users in the world. Where she lacked in raw power, she tended to make up in flexibility - and if Zatanna ever went really, truely evil - she would be able to kill or destroy nearly anyone with a backwards murmured word. But the Zatanna we knew and enjoyed never did quite play that way. In the darkness of her bedroom, Zee's human eyes could only see the luminescent yellow of Dizzy's, so the woman lifts a hand up and...! "Ebolg fo hgirb thgil ni ym dnah!" And in her outstretched hand springs a swirl of light and a popping sort of sound, a globe nearly as bright as the sun appearing in her hand. Hefting it back, she tosses it towards the centre of her room, to illuminate ~everything~ if at all possible. If she manages to blind any night creatures lurking about, all's the better - it gives her time to slip out of bed and evaluate the intruder. Despite having no real aversion to artificial light, the sudden intense brightness has an effect akin to a flash bang grenade, the sudden intense flash, it just lacked the explosive noise and shockwave. She recoiled and covered her eyes with her fists, sort of plugging the sockets as she staggered away and likely slopped on some papers, if Zatanna had any strewn about. Funny how the place looked so elegant and yet her room was so disorganized and trashed, the juxtaposition had occurred to the bat. Suddenly removed from all the darkness however, her eyes lost their luminescent glow as well, so the sudden and exact figure bathed in the light would be somewhat... less intimidating, and robbed of it's mysteriousness. "Aagh," she moaned, as if in pain, blinking blearily as she tried to make her eyes focus, but trying to peer into the source of the light, or rather past it, had the effect of being purposely blinded by a spotlight, meant to disorient and ambush someone. Trying to see past the light was counter productive. "Turn it off..." her voice sounded rattling, croaking in what might have been pain. "I don't quite think I will," says the voice from the bed. That would belong to Zatanna Zatara - who has slipped from bed - hair undone, no make-up on - a strap of her nightgown having slipped from atop her shoulder. Stepping around the bed, Zatanna didn't have the extreme surprise someone might expect upon seeing a bat woman. With all the demons and other mystic ghoulies that Zee tended to deal with, Zee, while not /recognizing/ the creature before her, was not overly shocked. "Gnikorw sehtolc!" shows Zatanna with command, and a bright glittery light travels over her, leaving her in the outfit that she was known for throughout the world, the woman snapping her now-gloved fingers, a magic wand - the black sticks with the white-painted tips - appearing in her right hand. Her hair was still undone, and no make-up - but one step at a time. "Just... who are you, and why are you here?" asks Zatanna, bringing up a foot to rest against the globe of light, sending strange shadows dancing throughout the room. Looking up blearily with blood shot eyes, the bat lady retreated back a bit from the source of the light, though she does blink a little when the magician assumes her outfit. She still had her hands near to her face, trying to use the back of one to shield her eyes just a bit from the glare so she could see. "Me? oh you know..." she coughed a little, as if clearing her throat. "Well, what does it look like?" Dizzy responded, her voice perhaps taking on a bit of a southern twang, definitely feminine, though, not the deepest sort of voice, not the sort one expect out of a bat person, anyway. Once the shadows appeared, she was a bit calmer, relaxing just a little bit and standing up straighter. "Well, I was going to drink your blood," she responds conversationally, shrugging a little. "Not kill you, or anything, no desire to." The show woman's smile that was dancing on Zatanna's face kinda fades a bit with the bat woman's statement of intent. "And with a hundred million sleeping people in this city, you chose my mansion to break into - got past all of my wards, apparently, without a scratch - which couldn't have been /too/ easy," says Zatanna, waving that magic wand a bit with her words. "Just to suck my blood? You really want me to believe that?" says Zatanna, tilting her head to the side. "Tell the truth now, please," says Zee, pulling her foot off of the globe - the light was already starting to dim, but it was still strong enough to light the room. All the while, Zee was watching the face of the batwoman, searching it for any hints of dark intent. "Well, not all of it, I'm not a murderer," she stares a little and then sort of shrugs, "Unless they deserve it, you know, I lived for a long time in Gotham, before I died, I mean," she tilted her head a little, looking around confusedly as if she was not sure what Zatanna was talking about. "You had wards?" she asked, as if Zatanna was telling her something she didn't understand. She seemed alarmed when her high heeled foot was taken off the globe of bug zapper death light, but she seemed to be able to tolerate it. She seemed genuinely confused. "Well, think about it--if you were going out to eat would you eat out of the garbage or in a nice fancy... restaurant," she looked around the room, suddenly reminded of all the newspaper clippings and general trashed nature of the room. "What the heck is this room all about, obsess much?" she blinked, peering back at Zat. Zatanna brings up her left hand and snaps her fingertip - the orb jumping up from the ground into her outstretched palm. Nothing up her sleeve, and... the light vanishes for a half-second, before the usual lights come on, filling the room with a more muted darkness. "Well, I'd rather not have anyone drink my blood today, if you don't mind," says Zatanna, still holding her wand in front of her - at the ready. Pursing her lips at the confusion over the wards - how could anyone possibly just stumble through them? Except that one boy from Limbo town, but he was wacky - but the explanation that the vampiress gives causes Zee to quirk a brow. "I'm not sure that's helping your case any. I'm glad I'm a filet mignon in your world, but this meal fights back, I'm afraid," she says, her eyes flicking to the side, as the clippings and such were noticed. "... no. It's history. This whole mansion is history," says Zee. "I'm going to ask you nicely to leave, and never come back, however." "Looks disorganized, like someone's stressing something," Dizzy pointed out, tapping a long nailed finger against her cheek a little, now that the blinding light was now totally gone and the regular lights were on. "You got a clapper, that's pretty nice," she grinned cheekily for a moment, her long ivory fangs hanging over her lower lip. "Aww never come back? but it's so nice here," she put a hand on her hip, relaxing her weight onto one foot as she leaned back a bit, blinking still as a few phantom images caused by the bright light were residing over her vision, still not dispersed. "Hey I don't give you guff over whatever it is you do, I'm just trying to survive here," she huffed a little, as if she sounded really offended. "But if you want me to leave, I will," she held her hands up, as if she was in surrender. "Look - in this town, sneaking into houses for a bite to eat is a dangerous game. There's way too many superheroic sorts, and not all of them will be as nice as I am," says Zatanna, sighing and giving her head a little bit of a shake - a bit of annoyance touching her features at the comments of her 'obviously' beautiful room. "So when I say get out, it's for your own good. And yeah. You kinda frighten me a little bit - you got past my wards before, you can do so again, so I'm taking a risk," says Zatanna, sighing a little bit. "So yeah. If I see you in here again, maybe I won't take the light away that time," says Zee, pointing her wand at the door. "I'm not going to have to boot you out, am I" she asks. "Alright," Dizzy fails to mention that the light didn't hurt her, of course, just that it was shining brightly in her eyes. "So I'll just walk out, then...?" she edges over to the door and extended a hand hesitantly to it to see if she could just... open it. Zat had said the place was more or less entirely rigged, right? "Oh don't worry about me, I don't eat much!" she tugged on the door handle to see if she could slip out and begone. She's also failing to mention the crack in the stucco she got in from, whoops. Category:Log